Prompted
by Avarici
Summary: I used all of the 2010 Tokka week prompts and used them to create one story.  It's sort of sad, but they do get together in the end, it just takes a while to get there.
1. Alone

After the war everyone spent the first few weeks together in Ba Sing Se, but Toph had known that sooner or later everyone was going to have reasons to leave.

Zuko and Mai were the first to go, after all he had a nation to run. Shortly after Zuko was Aang, he was the Avatar after all. He was a very important part of rebuilding their society. Of course when he left he took Katara with him. She had been on cloud nine since Aang's battle with the former Fire Lord. Not that Toph really noticed . . . or cared.

Sokka and Suki hung around the longest, but with each day they grew more restless. Sokka dying for some action or adventure, and Suki eager to check on the Kyoshi Warriors. As each couple left Toph had less reason to stay.

She was sitting at their usual table in the Jasmine Dragon when Sokka plopped down next to her. She could tell by his body position and posture that he was anxious about something. She immediately frowned knowing exactly what was coming.

"Hey Toph."

"Hey."

"Um . . . Suki and I have been talking and we've decided that we're gonna head back to Kyoshi Island. We're leaving as soon as possible."

Toph nodded. "That's good I guess."

"Yeah." The pair sat in silence for several minutes until Sokka spoke again. "Well, I'm gonna go help Suki pack up our stuff. Do you need anything?"

"Do I look like I need anything?" She snapped.

"No."

"Toph, maybe you should . . ."

"Should what?"

"Never mind. I'll see you around."

Toph planted her feet on the stone floor and watched Sokka move through the crowded tea shop, then into the city. She stayed in the same chair until the crowd died down and Iroh came to sit with her.

"How are you my friend?"

She shrugged.

"It seems that everyone is leaving to find their place in the world."

"Everyone except me."

"And why is that?"

"I don't want to go home."

"I'm sure your family misses you greatly."

"Maybe, but I don't know if I can go back to that boring life after everything I've done."

"You have done great things, but don't underestimate the joy of a simple life."

Toph nodded. "Thanks." A group of young women walked in and Iroh stood up.

"Back to work. Good luck."

He patted her hand and walked over greet to his newest customers. Toph gulped down the rest of her tea and wandered into the streets of Ba Sing Se. She wasn't sure how long she walked, but she knew it was late when she got back to the house that had been designated as their residence. She stepped inside and called out to her friends.

Sokka and Suki were probably out gathering up supplies for their trip back.

"It doesn't matter." She told no one. "I'm _so_ over Sokka, so done with this place and so ready to move on." She ignored the slight twinge in her chest hurried into her room. She began throwing things into her bag as fast as she could. She'd stay the night then say her goodbyes and head back home in the morning.

Alone.


	2. Touch

Her parents were glad to see her and pretty much let her have free reign over her life, which was a welcome change. She spent her first few months home just wandering around town letting every one know who she was and just how much butt she could kick, but eventually that got boring too.

It wasn't long until Master Yu began begging her to teach at his academy. She took great joy in turning him down every chance she got, or at least she did, until one day on her quest for some decent tea she crossed paths with a bunch of kids. Three boys were doing everything in their power to torment a little girl. Toph, deciding she didn't really care, kept walking until she heard her alias.

"Who do you think you are? The Blind Bandit?" All three boys laughed at this.

"Stop it right now Shen or I'll bend you straight into the ground!"

"I'd like to see that."

"Fine!" Toph watched her cycle through a series of frenzied movements that were an obvious attempt at bending forms. A few loose pebbles clattered toward the boys who then collapsed to the ground in a fit of laughter.

Toph shook her head and walked over to the group. "You're doing it wrong." The girl, only a few years younger than herself, put both hands on her hips.

"And just who do you think _you_ are?" She asked in a way that was very reminiscent of Katara. Ignoring the slight loneliness that pinched at her heart she took a step forward.

"You want my help or not?" The girl nodded. "Like this." Toph spread her feet apart and squatted down. "In order to move Earth you have to have a solid stance." She reached over and shoved the girl hoping to catch her off balance, but she both of her feet were planted firmly on the ground.

"Look guys!" One of the boys shouted as he picked himself off the ground. "Another stupid girl to pick on."

"Now, just what you did before, only this time like you _mean_ it!" With a firm nod she repeated the motions and one of the three boys sunk ankle deep into the road.

"Oh crap!" One of the others shouted. "She really is a bender. Run!" Before they had a chance to move Toph created a pit beneath them and the other two boys toppled in.

With a satisfied nod Toph hurried off with out waiting for thanks. After the confrontation she sauntered off to find Master Yu, ready to tell him she'd changed her mind, but froze when someone called her name.

"Hey Toph."

"Sokka?" She asked as she spun to face him. "What happened?" She knew something was wrong. She heard things no one else did, but you'd have to be deaf to miss the seriousness in his voice.

"We need you."

"What happened?"

"We can't talk here. The others are back at your house, I'll explain when we get there." She grabbed Sokka's arm and pulled him to her house as fast as her legs would carry her. She shoved him inside and slammed the door.

"What happened?"

"It's Zuko." He panted as he bent over to catch his breath. "Suki." He waved his hand at her as she, Aang, and Katara hurried into the room.

"He's been receiving threats for months," Suki explained as Sokka wheezed, "but three days ago there was an attempt on his life. We've been put in charge of eliminating the threat. We know where they are, but we need powerful earthbenders to get there."

"You've got Aang. Why come all this way for me?"

Sokka placed his hand gently on Toph shoulder rekindling feelings she didn't want. "Who else could we trust?" He pulled her against him in a side hug. "Besides that, I've missed you." Toph fought back butterflies as she gently pushed Sokka away.

"I'll go get my stuff."


	3. Moonlight

The "threat" had turned out to be a small group of ex-fire nation soldiers that were still loyal to Ozai for some reason Toph couldn't comprehend. Team Avatar had taken them out in a matter of minutes, which left them plenty of time to sit around and reminisce about the old days.

They decided to set up camp in a secluded clearing. After seating herself in front of the fire Toph wrapped her arms around her knees and just listened. Aang told about his exploits as the Avatar and his and Katara's attempt to restore peace.

There was a lot of talk about a new city where people from all nations, benders and non-benders could live together in harmony. Toph smirked as Aang and Katara went on and on about this amazing city and all the things it would have.

Sokka and Suki had been acting as Fire Nation security along with a few of the Kyoshi Warriors. There was still a lot of dissonance between those who had longed for peace and those who had been fooled by Ozai. This recent threat hadn't been the first and it wouldn't be the last.

After that they all talked about Mai and Zuko's upcoming wedding. They were worried about safety and were trying to decide if they should just have a small ceremony with close friends and relatives or if they should throw caution to the wind and invite everyone.

"What about you Toph?" Katara asked. "What have you been up to."

"Not much." She answered quietly, killing the evening's lively mood.

"Oh." They all sat silently for a few moments.

"The moon and stars sure are beautiful tonight." Aang whispered. Everyone murmured their agreements and Toph tilted her head back as if it would somehow allow her to see what everyone else found so stunning. There were a few more minutes of silence then Sokka spoke up.

"Suki and I are gonna take a walk."

"We are?" She asked as he pulled her to her feet.

"I think I'm going to call it a night." Katara added.

"Me too." Aang said. "Good night guys."

"Good night." Everyone chorused as they left Toph by the dying fire. As Sokka and Suki walked by he put his hand on her head and turned in slightly.

"The moon's over there." He whispered while Toph blushed, feeling stupid that she had been caught trying. "Wish me luck."

The couple walked into the forest holding hands, Sokka's heart was racing and Toph had a feeling she knew what was going to happen next. With a sigh she stood up, stretched, and used her bending to kill what was left of the fire. She shuffled lazily to her tent then felt Suki and Sokka stop.

They were still close enough for her to hear their conversation, and as much as she loved eavesdropping she had a feeling she didn't want to overhear this one. Unfortunately she didn't have much of a choice.

"I love the full moon." Sokka said happily as he let go of Suki's hand.

"I'm sure you do." Suki said with a slight hint of jealousy.

"Oh don't be like that. I liked it even before it was Yue. It makes me feel . . . I don't know, braver, stronger somehow.

"Uh huh."

"I . . . I brought you out here tonight because I have something that I wanted to ask you."

"Ask away."

Sokka fidgeted and cleared his throat a few times. "Suki, I know that things have been kind of hard lately with us traveling around and everything and I know you think I've been ignoring you for the last couple of weeks, but I have a really good reason." He took both of her hands then pulled something out of his pocket causing Suki to gasp.

"Suki, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She breathed as Sokka put the necklace on her. Toph was sure she looked beautiful standing with him in the moonlight.


	4. Boomerang

Toph had decided not to go back home after their little adventure She told everyone she wanted to explore the world for a while. Take her time and visit a few landmarks before she went back to her boring life.

They all said their goodbyes and left her to wander alone. She knew from overheard conversations that they were just a few miles away from the place where Ozai had started his attack with the air ships.

As Toph wandered over the now dry ground the memories of that awful day came flooding back. She held her own hand as she remembered the feeling of Sokka's fingers being the only thing keeping her from certain death.

_"I don't think Boomerang is coming back, Toph.." She hadn't been able to hold back her tears. "It looks like this is the end." _Toph shook her head and started walking again. Suki had saved her, again. As much as Toph tried she couldn't hate her, with out Suki she would have been dead twice over.

The ground was rough and Toph could see the metal debris from several ships buried in the ground. It was like walking through a ship graveyard. She smiled in satisfaction that three kids had managed to take down an entire fleet of air ships.

"I really am the world's greatest Earthbender." She shouted to the desolate field. "And all the good that's done me." Toph froze when she noticed a chunk of metal that was different from the rest of the buried wreckage. "It can't be . . . " She whispered. With a few fierce movements she brought the foreign object to the surface.

She picked up Sokka's space sword and ran her fingers over it. There were no dents in the bade and it was just as sharp as the day he lost it. _No,_ she though shaking her head, _he didn't lose it. He gave it up. To save me._ She shoved the sword in her backpack and set her bag on the ground. Toph had a lot of bending to do. Three weeks later she found her way to to the Fire Lord's palace. She was stopped at the gates by four palace guards.

"Move." She told them in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, you can't go in there."

"Why not? Because I haven't bathed in three weeks?"

"Um . . ." The guards all exchanged glances. "Yeah."

"Do you have any idea who I am?"

"No." One of them answered truthfully.

"I'm Toph Be Fong. The worlds greatest Earth Bender. Now let me in."

"I've already told you, you can't go in there."

"I want to talk to your boss." She folded her arms and glared until they honored her request. After several minutes a young man came up to her.

"What seems to be the problem here?" He asked.

"You their boss?" He nodded. "Well then I want to talk to _your_ boss." He sighed heavily then nodded the the four men.

"Take her to the prison."

"I'd like to see you try." In one swift motion she encased all of them in a chest high wall of dirt. "Now if you'll excuse me boys. I have some very important business to take care of." She marched through the palace doors, but was once again stopped.

"Hold it right there! Toph?"

"Hey Sokka." He ran over to her then stopped dead in his tracks.

"Geez Toph! When was the last time you had a bath? I'm surprised the guards let you in."

"They didn't. I brought you something." She said before he had a chance to ask how she had gotten in. She set her bag down and pulled out his weapons. She handed them to him as he pulled her into a hug. She wasn't sure if he was talking to her or boomerang when he whispered, "I knew you'd come back."


	5. Invisible

Toph was all about having a healthy coating of earth on her, but when her long hair had enough grease in it to stick straight up she knew it was time for a bath. When Sokka had asked her how she had gotten so filthy she had told him about her two week long search for his boomerang.

"Why did you do it?" He asked, not bothering to mask the emotion in his voice.

"I was bored." She lied. It wasn't like she could tell him that she had been overcome with nostalgia and gratitude over his sacrifice. Or worse yet that she still had _feelings _for him. He was marrying Suki for crying out loud.

"I don't think you understand how much this means to me Toph."

In a rare show of seriousness she put her hand gently on Sokka's shoulder. "You're wrong Sokka. I _do_ know how much it means to you. That's why I did it."

He gave her another hug then had to leave for a security briefing. He left her to wander around the palace alone. It wasn't long before she ran into Mai. Neither were much for conversation so Mai decided to give her the grand tour.

It took nearly all afternoon and ended with in the gardens. Toph smiled as she breathed in the fresh air and let her feet sink into the cool grass.

"A girl could get used to a place like this."

Mai nodded. "Stay here as long as you like. I'll come find you when dinner is ready."

"Thanks Mai." With a contented sigh Toph settled herself under a tree and promptly fell asleep. She was started awake by a soft rustling in the bushes to her right.

"Who's there!" She called out. When she revived no response she shoved her foot into the ground causing a small pillar of earth to launch the unsuspecting person from hiding. He landed at her feet in a heap.

"Who are you?" He stood up in a panic and began running. Toph bent everything but his head into the ground and stormed over to him. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"You're too late!" He cried. "You'll never get to him in time."

Toph spun around and ran into the palace. She sprinted down the hall toward the newly re-named conference room where she knew Zuko was. The intruder was right she'd never get there in time. With sudden clarity she skidded to a stop and listened. She slid her foot across the floor and saw everything. Two men had stepped inside the room and everyone within was scrambling to stop them.

One of them drew back his weapon and Toph acted. With deadly speed and precision she surrounded Zuko in a wall of marble courtesy of the palace floor. She felt the weapon bounce off of it harmlessly as she created two more walls and slammed the assassins to the sides of the room.

As everyone began moving to apprehend the two criminals Toph started running again. She reached the room just in time to watch a few guards drag the two criminals out the door.

"His friend is in the garden, there might be more of them." She pushed passed them into the room and released Zuko. He was immediately rushed out as Sokka rushed in. He sat her down and grilled her on she had stopped the assassination, that no one knew about, before it had begun. Then made her an offer she couldn't resist.

"I'd like you to stay here and act as Zuko's body guard. You really are the world's greatest earthbender and Zuko owes you his life for it."

"What's in it for me?" Toph asked, though she had already decided to stay.

"Anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Within reason. It's a hard job. You'll have to blend in, disappear, but stay close enough to keep an eye and ear out for danger."

"I can do that."

"Good. You start now."

Toph nodded, slipped into the crowd of servants that were fawning over Zuko, and became invisible.


	6. Sympathy

The next few years as Zuko's body guard were filled with assassination attempts, meetings, and weddings. Far more than Toph cared to attend, but she went where Zuko went. The first of the weddings was Zuko and Mai, followed by Suki and Sokka who had then moved to Kyoshi Island to start their own life. Then there were a whole bunch of hoity-toity nobles who invited the Fire Lord to their children's weddings as a show of their social standing.

For some reason she didn't understand Zuko attended every single one. It was getting to the point where Toph began to hate weddings when Aang and Katara announced theirs.

Zuko and Mai had a long debate over whether or not she should go. Mai had just given birth to their second child and Zuko was sure she needed more time to recover. She however, insisted that two months was plenty of time and that was_ final_. So the trio loaded up an air ship and took off for the Western Air Temple. It was there that she had discovered that Sokka and Suki were soon to be parents.

She had just been informed that Suki had two weeks left when she felt the ground tremble.

"Earth quake!" She shouted as she tackled Zuko and Mai to the ground. The entire temple began to shake causing the pillars and statues to crack and tumble over. Toph did her best to keep things up right or at least keep them from falling on anyone, but there were too many people to protect.

When the ground was once again still most of the screaming had stopped. But, there was one cry for help that made Toph's blood run cold in panic.

"Katara!" Sokka screamed as he held wife in his arms. "Katara! Help!"

"What's wrong?" Toph asked as she hurried to his side. She could feel Suki's rapid unsteady heart beat and knew that she was hurt badly.

"The baby!" She screamed. "Sokka, the baby!" Mai and Zuko arrived just as Suki screamed in pain again. "Mai!" She pulled her arm and screamed again as Katara and Aang joined them.

"Katara!" Sokka called. "Help her." There was a few seconds filled only by the sound of Suki's heavy breathing, then Mai pulled a throwing knife from her pocket and took of her robe.

"Toph I need you to make a well next to me." She scooted over to Suki's legs and began cutting her robe. "Aang I need water, Zuko get it warm, Katara . . . just do what you can for her." She said grimly. Toph did as she was instructed. "Sokka, get behind her so she can lean against you. Toph, give us some privacy. Suki, are you ready?" She nodded as Toph created a tent around them.

All that was heard for the next several minutes was Mai's instructions and Suki's cries. Toph sat silently at Sokka's side listening to Suki's heartbeat grow frantic then slow when a new cry was heard.

"It's a boy." Mai told Suki as she placed the infant in his mother's arms.

"Kyan." She whispered. "After your mother." Sokka nodded as Suki's heart grew slower still, until it finally stopped.

"Suki?" Sokka cried with the most broken voice she had ever heard.

"I'm so sorry Sokka." Toph whispered.

"Toph." Katara handed her the wailing infant. "Help clean him off." Toph nodded as Katara wrapped her arms around her brother.

The baby continued to scream while Mai bathed him and wrapped him in what was left of her robe. She bounced, rocked, and even tried to nurse him, but nothing she did could calm him.

"Zuko, you try." Mai told him. "I'm going to Katara needs my help."

"Hey little buddy." Zuko mumbled as he bounced the infant. "You're okay." His cries increased in volume.

"Can I try?" Toph asked quietly.

"Sure." Zuko placed the squirming bundle in Toph's arms.

"It's okay baby." She whispered as she held him close. Her heart swelled and ached at the same time and something in her changed as she cradled the son of her best friend in her arms. "Don't cry Kyan." Toph spoke around the lump in her throat as tears stung her eyes. With a few tiny gasps Kyan stopped crying and relaxed. "See." She said as the tears trailed down her cheeks. "It's okay. Everything's okay."


	7. Legacy

The first few days of Kyan life were difficult to say the least. He cried unless he was being fed or held, and the only people he would let hold him were Sokka and Toph.

"You don't have to do this." Sokka told her as she took his son from him.

"Well, Kyan begs to differ. And you need some sleep."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Toph. He barely handles it when Mai feeds him, and I don't know how I'm going to take care of him when you're gone."

"Mai says you should just let him cry, and eventually he'll figure it out."

"I know, but I can't stand to listed to him cry. He just lost his mother." Sokka stopped as his voice broke.

"It's okay Sokka, just get some sleep."

"He won't even let Katara or my dad hold him." He whispered though tears. "What am I gonna do Toph?" He squeezed her arm and she sighed heavily.

"Come back to the Fire Nation. Let us help you."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course. Now get some sleep." She sighed at the sleeping baby in her arms. She knew he'd start crying the minute she set him down. "Looks like you're coming with me."

* * *

Sokka knew he should still be grieving for Suki. It hadn't even been a year since he'd lost her, but as he watched Toph crawl after his son in the palace garden he couldn't help but love her. He instantly felt guilty for even thinking it, but they had grown even closer over the last ten months.

There were so many nights when he would hear Kyan start crying and hurry to his room only to find Toph already there. The moonlight reflecting off her long black hair as she rocked their son back to sleep. _His_ son.

It was time to go home. He needed to get away from Toph. Kyan was fine now and he was sure his dad and the other villagers would help him out. They didn't need her anymore. He climbed into bed that night deciding he would tell her in the morning. As he drifted to sleep a conversation he'd had with his wife suddenly popped into his head.

_"If anything happens to me," Suki mumbled._

_ "Don't talk like that." He scolded._

_ "You'd find someone else." It wasn't a question._

_ "There _is_ no one else."_

_ "You moved on after Yue."_

_ "Yue doesn't count. I only knew her for a few days and she was engaged."_

_ "But you loved her." He didn't answer. "I'd want you to be happy." She whispered as she placed a kiss on his cheek._

_ "But nothing is going to happen to you. Not if I can help it."_

But he couldn't help it. And now she was gone. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. "You'd want me to be happy right?" He instantly felt calm and knew that was as much of an answer as he was going to get.

There _was_ someone else. Someone who loved his son the way Suki would have. _And she loves you. _Sokka sat back up and looked around the room.

"What?" He asked. Sure, he had noticed the way she'd smile at him when she thought he wasn't looking. The soft smile on her face when she watched him rock Kyan to sleep, how sometimes she'd stand too close, but love?

In the next room Kyan started crying. "Only one way to find out." He waited until he heard the door open and Toph's soft murmuring, then stepped into his son's room. Toph kissed _their_ son on the head and put him back in his crib. Sokka stepped forward as she turned around. He took a deep breath then placed his hand on her cheek. Her eyes went wide as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He smiled in relief when she wrapped her arms around him.


	8. Leagcy: Part 2

Fourteen year old Kyan hated going places with his family, especially when they had to ride there. His little brother Kota would always sandwich himself between his parents so his sisters Jun Li and Jia always had to sit next to him. Jia, even though she was seven now, still insisted on holding his hand the _whole_ way there, and Jun Li would just stare.

He hated it when she stared, her eyes were too intense. Kyan had blue gray eyes like his mother, and Kota and Jia had his dad's eyes, but Jun Li had vibrant green eyes that she had inherited from their mom.

It wasn't just that. When she stared his sister saw way more than she should. It was like she was peering straight into his soul. He turned away from her and frowned at his brother.

"You're almost ten Kota. Don't you think you're a little old to be clinging mom like that?"

"You really are." Jun Li echoed.

"Are we almost there Mommy?" Jia asked squeezing Kyan's hand.

"Almost." She answered with a smile.

"How long is this meeting going to be?" Kyan asked as he tried to pry his now sweaty hand out of his sister's, to no avail.

"Long." His dad moaned.

"Another Peace Treaty Meeting?"

"Is there any other kind?" His mom asked.

They didn't normally ride to the Fire Lord's palace, but they had spent the entire morning shopping in town. Normally when there was a meeting they just walked, it was only a few doors down. And even though Kyan was old enough to stay home and watch his siblings he insisted they all go to the palace with their parents. Kyan would use any excuse to visit Irah.

"You should just tell her." Jun Li said suddenly. He looked to his left and noticed she was staring at him again.

"Stop staring at me Freak."

"Kyan." His father warned.

"Princess Irah feels the same way about you." Kyan looked away and frowned out the window over Jia's head.

"What do you know Li? You're still just a kid."

"So are you."

"No, I'm a teenager. There is a _big_ difference."

"You'd better watch out Kyan," his mom warned, "she'll be a teenager in a few more months."

"We'll have two teenagers." His dad whispered. "We're getting old."

They came to a stop and everyone hurried into the courtyard.

"Race to you to the garden!" Kota shouted as he took off running.

"No fair!" Jia called. "You got a head start!"

"She'll be by the fountains." Jun Li announced as she started walking away. "She may be a firebender, but water is her favorite element. Can't imagine why."

"Have fun chasing after Prince Roku!" He called after her. Kyan began walking to the fountains, when he tripped over a large block that had suddenly appeared in his path. He regained his balance and flipped open the pouch his aunt Katara had given him. He threw an ice dagger at his sister, but she spun around and blocked it with a solid wall of rock.

"Hey!" Both of his parents shouted causing them to freeze.

"No more." Their mother warned. "Or we'll throw you in the dungeons." Kyan flipped the cap back onto his pouch and Jun Li continued walking as if nothing had happened.

When Kyan got to the fountains he was in a bad mood and frowned when Princess Irah was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Kyan!" He spun around and saw Roku and his sister walking toward them. His bad mood suddenly vanished.

"Hey!" He closed the distance between them but Roku suddenly stepped in front of his sister. Kyan, several inches shorter than Roku and more than a little intimidated, took a few steps back.

"I've got to be at this meeting today so I can't hang around and babysit you two." He took a step to the side, so Kyan could see Irah, and glared into his eyes. "I expect her," he pointed at his sister for emphasis, "to be dry when I get back."

"Okay Roku."

"And you." He turned to Irah. "I expect all _his_ hair to be intact for the banquet tonight. Understood?"

"Yes big brother." Irah said demurely with a curtsy.

"Good. I'll see you two at dinner." They both watched Roku walk away, and the second they were sure he was gone turned to one another.

"Want to see the new water bending technique Uncle Aang showed me?" He asked as he pulled some water from the fountain.

"Dad just taught me this awesome new firebending move!" Irah shouted at the same time. They both froze and stared at one another for a few seconds. Irah spoke first.

"The sun's pretty hot today Kyan." She whispered as two fire balls materialized in her hands.

"But it's a full moon tonight."

"Ha! You really think you can beat me?"

"With my eyes closed." He taunted as she moved to attack. She shot fire at him and he jumped backwards and ran to the fountain knowing she would chase him down. He jumped into it and surrounded himself with eight tendrils of water.

"Is that all you've got?" She shouted as she rapidly shot blasts of fire at him.

"Nope." He answered smugly as one of the arms of water shot toward her and wrapped itself around her waist.

"Oh no you don't!" She shouted while trying to sever the water with her fire.

"Nice try Princess, but you lose." In one fluid motion he pulled her into the fountain and plopped her into the frigid water.

"No!" She shouted as Kyan doused her several times until he was sure she was thoroughly soaked. She sputtered and angrily shoved her dripping hair out of her face. Once he stopped she stood up and tried to summon her fire but couldn't. "No fair! You know my weakness!"

"Because you told me."

"As a _friend_ Kyan! Right after you swore you'd never tell!" She shoved him into the water, climbed out and began marching away.

"Aw, don't be like that Irah." He called after her while smoothing a few loose hairs back into his wolftail. "Where are you going?"

"To dry off you big jerk, and then I'm going to roast you like a marshmallow."

"Okay, okay!" He shouted as he sloshed after her. "You win this round." She looked up at him with a small smile that made his heart pound.

"Because you cheated."

"But only if you catch me!" He poked her shoulder and took off for the gardens.

"Kyan!" She screamed as she chased after him. He ran laughing through the halls and burst through the large opening that lead to the courtyard. He skidded to a stop just inches from a large mud puddle, no doubt the handy work of his younger siblings, then spun around to warn Irah.

His eyes went wide and her's narrowed as she charged him.

"Irah stop!" He shouted holding out his hands. She tried to slow down but slid into Kyan anyway, throwing both of them into the mud.

"Tag." She whispered. Kyan opened his eyes to find her perched on top of him, still completely clean.

"That's just not right." He grabbed her wrists and flipped them both over. She immediately began kicking and screaming, and when she had shoved him off of her she grabbed a hand full of mud and threw it in his face.

"Look what you did Kyan!" She shrieked.

"What?" He asked as the threw a hand full of mud back at her. "This? It's just a healthy coating of Earth. It's good for you."

"This is war." She spat as she tackled him. They wrested in the mud for a few minutes before Irah tried to escape. Kyan grabbed her foot but in the struggle her shoe came off allowing her a head start. She took off running, but he caught up with her and grabbed the back of her dress causing her to trip and fall to the ground. He then took the opportunity to pin her there by her wrists.

"Okay," she panted between heaving breaths, "you win." _You should just tell her._ Li's voice ran through his head. He found himself staring down at her surprisingly clean lips and swallowed hard.

"Irah." He whispered.

"What?" She whispered back

"I think. . . I want to kiss you." He glanced into her eyes nervously.

"Oh." She licked her lips, then bit down on one as she glanced away. "Okay."

She closed her eyes as he leaned forward.

"Look Kota!" The voice of his youngest sister shouted. Both he and Irah turned their heads to the source of the sound. Jun Li had both Jia and Kota by the wrist, trying to pull them back in the hallway with a look of absolute panic on her face.

"Whatcha doin' Kyan?" His brother asked with genuine curiosity. Kyan looked down at Irah and found her face completely red. Fighting off his own blush he turned to his siblings and smiled.

"Wrestling. What's it look like?"

"Did you win?" He asked excitedly still trying to free himself from Jun Li's iron grip.

"I've got her pinned don't I?" He released Irah's wrists and stood up.

"See!" Kota shouted to his sisters as Kyan offered his hand to Irah. "I told you boys make the best fighters!" With a sigh Jun Li released the two youngest who rushed over to Kyan's side.

"Irah?" Jia asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Why is your face all red?" Both Irah and Jun Li winced at the question. Kota was too busy fighting invisible foes with a wooden sword to notice.

"Um." She glanced at Kyan for help, he only shrugged in response. "I'm . . . I'm mad. I hate loosing, and Kyan's a cheater!" She shoved him to the side for good measure.

"Hey." He said defensively as Jia nodded.

"He always cheats at pai sho when dad's not looking."

"I do not!"

Jun Li grabbed Jia's hand and began pulling her over to where Kota was fighting his army. "Come on Jia. Kota needs our help."

As they walked off Irah looked him up and down.

"At least your hair isn't singed." She offered. "I'd better go change. There's no telling what Roku will do to you if he sees me like this. You should get cleaned up too. I'd rather not sit through another one of Roku's lectures on proper princess etiquette."

Kyan couldn't resist commenting as she walked off.

"Hey Irah!" She stopped, turned halfway around, and glanced at him over her shoulder. Even covered in mud with her hair sticking out at odd angles, she was beautiful.

"Yes Kyan?"

"I win."


End file.
